Itsumo Nando Demo
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: (Spoliers) Feeling sadness and lonliness, Yuugi disappears mysteriously one day. Wondering where her friend has wander off to, Anzu seaches for him. Will she ever find him? What other obstacles await her? And what of the Dragon?
1. I:Empty

Hey again looks like I am back with yet another story eh heh heh, naw just that Spirited Away reawakened my writing juices so huzzah! This is Anzu centric fic (yay) and possibly a crossover (not sure yet) so please enjoy

Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Like always…. 

The small delicate petals fell as an ever-falling snow, blanketing the ground in a growing deep carpet of pink. Yuugi twirled his pencil, as he looked outside, unable to stay focus on his school task.

"Ever since…Mou Hitori no Boku…. Returned to the after life…"

The pencil twirled, never missing a cycle as the youth continue to dream, looking to the bloom of the Sakura outside. It had been almost a month since he had returned, since yuugi won the ceremonial duel and all the Sennen items were returned to the darkness. Since then life had become quiet…too quiet.

It was like, Atemu, the puzzle…everything had never happen, and it was nothing but a dream, which slowly cascaded back and forth. He sighed, all things must move on he supposed and slowly but surely they began to.

But he could not…not yet anyways…

"Muto-san!"

Yuugi looked up and an embarrassed blush came to his face as his teacher Mrs. Kikuyu glared down at him, her arm crossed as she tapped her foot. "Yes?" he began. Before she could chide him for not paying attention to her lesson, the bell signifying the end of school came in it's glorious yet homely tune.

He sighed in great relief as he speedily escaped from the clutches of his teacher.

"Yuugi wait up!" Yuugi turned seeing Jou, Honda and Anzu walking up to him. He waved to them, a faint smile on his face.

"How have you been holding up?"

Yuugi did not respond. Anzu gave a worried look. "Yuugi?" she ask. Yuugi blinked a couple of time before looking to her "Huh?" he ask. Anzu grimaced "You've been out of it a lot lately" she said. He looked to her before his eyes gazed away "Sorry…I haven't been myself lately" he confessed.

Jou gave a sympathetic smiled and pat the boy's back "None of us are…we're just starting to heal…" he try to comfort. Yuugi nodded "Yeah"

"Hey why don't we hang out at the game shop!"? Honda suggested.

Yuugi smiled at this but today he really felt like he needed to be alone. "I don't feel like it right now…" Yuugi spoke. His friends understood "All right some other time" Anzu said. As the quartet began to split up Anzu look to the short boy as he walked away.

The wind blew leaving a chill and she hugged herself "yuugi…" she only thought.

* * *

Yuugi walked with a sad pensiveness around him, his feet only leading him to an unknown location. Everything felt different…empty. He looked up "Mou Hitori no Boku…." he spoke to himself. He should be happy that his friend was now in peace but somehow, he couldn't, it was another part of him seemed to be missing. Despite his friends best intentions he felt that maybe this was something that would heal over time, with the sanctity of isolation. 

He hope so.

Yuugi…

He looked up "Whom?" He said aloud. That's when he noticed he was no longer in the safe suburbs of domino city. "I guess I must have wandered all the way out to the rural" he sighed. He remained silent for a moment before continuing his journey.

"Strange…I feel so calm alone just with nature…" he smiled, maybe getting away from the daily tedious routine of the city was a good thing for him. Forests untouched by human hands stretch like an emerald green ocean, a wide smile came to his friends "Sugoi…" he said with appreciation.

Yuugi…. Kocchi…

'That voice again…' he thought looking around. 'Strange…I'm the only one here…am I?'

Yuugi…

"It's…. coming…. From the forest?" he spoke to himself. Curiosity got the best of him as a surge feeling through him told him he had to follow the voice, to see if he wasn't truly losing his mind. He walked as in a trance taking no notice of his surrounding or of where he was going. After what seemed like hours he found himself at a shrine, ancient from the changing's of the world.

He looked around; did the voice come from here? He step closer to the shrine, it had turned weathered and it's once furnish wood stood slowly decaying. The gates were closed, keeping the secrets of it's purposes hidden. 'Hm…I wonder if it's a shrine to a forest spirit…or to protect people from them,' he thought. The thought of evil spirits sent a nostalgic chill down his spine; he had his share of the specters to last a lifetime.

As he continued his explorations, he noticed a strange flower crowing around the radius of the small shrine. "Ara?' he said aloud, he kneeled down to examine it.

"Strange…I didn't think this type of flower could be grown in this country…' he thought gently touching the petal of a marigold (1). He sighed, he wouldn't get his answer here 'I…better go home before Jii-chan has a heart attack' with a sigh of defeat he stood up and began to leave this strange place not knowing if it was to revere or to protect from unknown forces.

'Creeaaaak'

He froze hearing the sound. Slowly he turned around and let out a breathe of relief; the hatch from one of the doors came loose. "Ha…I'm getting too paranoid' he laughed. He stopped when the doors slowly began to open, as the spread open a light blinded all around him but not himself. Yuugi stood agape as it burst with such warmth…such energy.

He couldn't turn away from it, and slowly he walked to it, the twilight growing with each step, his hand stretched out trying to touch the eerie aura. The wind suddenly blew its powerful gale blowing leaves into the sky. He continued to walk…until his form couldn't be seen anymore. The light slowly faded away and the chilled moans filled the sky once more and there stood the shrine silent…unfazed.

* * *

It had been two months since his disappearance; it shook the foundation of those who knew him. How could a good student like Yuugi disappear without a trace? Police and volunteers searched tirelessly and with vigor but alas couldn't even find a clue to where he had gone. The scenario of being kidnapped seemed the most likely; he was after all the game king so it was natural that he would have enemies. 

So the hunt and tiring interrogation of all duelist defeated by him came to play, it's act only to finished with a prolonged ending. They as well did not know of his whereabouts.

"So what do you think happened to Muto-san?"

"Yeah they still haven't found him yet…"

"I say his body is probably in a dump by now"

The gossiping girls stop when they noticed one Anzu Mazaki staring at them with not anger but hurt, not wanting to be under her penetrating gaze they walked away and perceived to continue what idle chats they found interesting. Anzu said nothing but resting her head on her desk. Two months…two months…

First Atemu and now Yuugi…

It was her fault! Why did she leave Yuugi by himself!? She should have stayed by his side…then none of what was happening would have ever occurred. She closed her eyes tiredly…she hadn't had a well-rested sleep; Yuugi's disappearance left her wide-awake not granting rest to the weary. She was so tired and her appetite had receded dangerously but she didn't care.

Jounouchi and Honda looked to their friend with great worry; they knew she had gone into a depression with Atemu's and now Yuugi's disappearance. "Damn it…" Honda cursed. Jounouchi nodded in agreement "Yuugi…where did you go…?" Jou whispered. He clenched his fist…first he couldn't help Yuugi now Anzu!? No he had too for her and his own sake. Putting up a brave front he went to her desk.

"Hey Anzu!" he replied cheerfully.

No answer.

"…." He tried again "We're going to the park today, come with?"

Still no answer was given to him…

"Come on Anzu, I'm sure it'll do you good!" Honda chimed in.

Silence -3

Honda and Jou-0

"Anzu…you need to pull yourself together…" Jou began. Anzu finally lifted her head up and he grimaced. She looked so pale; her eyes didn't have the usual sparkle in them as dark bags under them shown as a second shadow.

"…I really don't feel like it…" she replied. Jou growled and suddenly slammed his hand on her desk making her tired eyes snap open.

"Anzu! You need to snap out of it! What good are we to Yuugi if we get depressed!?" he exclaimed. Anzu didn't reply.

"Geez Mutt could you be anymore annoying..." was the snide remark of Seto Kaiba. Jou shot a glare to him "Don't you dare start" he threatened. Kaiba only snorted before taking something from his school bag. He walk to Anzu's desk, ignoring the various threats the blonde gave him, casually he threw some papers on her desk.

"It's from Mokuba; we did a country wide search tracking his duel disk from his cell" he began. Her eyes suddenly lit up "and!?" she said. Jou and Honda too began to feel hope flow in their veins.

"Nothing…"

Anzu felt her heart break. Jou and Honda glared at him, Kaiba couldn't care less and continued "Duel disk, cell phone, anything electronic he had with him at the moment…seemed to have electrical disturbances in them…or died"

"It's like he never existed…" she suddenly spoke.

Jou and Honda looked to her with pained eyes "Anzu…" Jou began. Seta Kaiba said nothing but properly returned to his seat.

"Don't worry; knowing the midget, nothing will keep him from his group of dorks" he said. Jou gave him a glare 'I guess that's as close as we get from reassurance from him' he thought. He turned to Anzu, who remained silent the whole time; she was not even showing any reaction. She suddenly stood up, taking her school bag; she headed out of the class.

"Anzu wait!' he called out. She paid no heed until a pale hand gently grabbed her arm "Please Anzu…don't do this to yourself " the albino pleaded. She did not face him she couldn't "please…let go…" she manage to speak before pulling her arm away and walked away from the classroom.

Jou growled "Dang it; Anzu wait up!" he said running after her.

"Don't you get a clue mutt? She wants to be alone" Kaiba remarked. "Like you would know!!" he snapped. "I…think he's right Jounouchi…" Honda chimed. Jou looked to his friend incredulously "We need to be with her!" he almost yelled. Honda sighed "but not every second…we may be smothering her; lets give her some time to breathe" he reasoned.

Jou remained silent.

* * *

Her legs felt tired, she felt tired so tired. She dragged her feet closer to her home. She…she couldn't do, say, feel. It was when she reached the patio she collapsed. Her whole body began to rack as the sobs rang out. Fat tears rolled down her cheek stinging her eyes. She let the repress feeling of grief she had contain in school flood out. 

She knew they wouldn't bring yuugi back, but a part of her wished that he would just come walking behind her and reached to embrace her telling her that her worries and woes would be no more, he was back. The dream only received more tears.

She heard a bell tinkle; it came from behind. She quickly turned around; was it yuugi!? But much to her disappointment it was nothing but a small basket. She looked to it; has someone drop it? Was it for her? Pulling herself up she walked to it and knelt down to examine it. Opening it she found the contents to be some rice balls, and a flower she never seen before.

"Who…?"

She looked to the food, her hand grabbing one of the rice balls and examined it. She made a face; she never seen food like these before, so eloquently detailed with spices and sugars. It didn't look poison or tampered with. Slowly she took a small bite, curiosity getting the best of her. She slowly chewed it before taking a giant bite, and began engulfing it.

The tears didn't stop but after eating the last one, she felt a little better. Maybe Jounouchi had sent these to her? Then she remembered he couldn't even cook instant ramen.

Then who?

Honda?

Then a thought hit her, could it been Ryou? Lately he had been very concerned for her health, so it wouldn't be a far guess that he goes out his way to do something so nice.

"Arigatou…Ryou-kun" she whispered. Picking herself up she held the basket in her arms, and took out the flower "It's pretty…I wonder what it is" she thought. She suddenly felt a presence and quickly looked to the sky, nothing but the lovely puffs roam onto the blue plain. She looked to it only for a few more moments before retreating inside.

'_Yuugi…please be safe…wherever you are'_

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! Where is Yuugi? Did Ryou really give her that basket!? Read/review to find out! 

1) the marigold is said to allow spirits find their way to the living world

Bye!

fOX


	2. II: Mori

I knowI know haven't updated in a while, forgiveness please n-n;;

Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

_

* * *

_

_"Yuugi…?"_

_"Anzu! Over here?"_

_"Yuugi? Where are you? I can't find you!"_

_"Come on Anzu!"_

_"Yuugi! Where are you?"_

Anzu slowly opened her eyes, meeting with the ceiling. She stared pensively for a few moments before reluctantly getting up for school. She sighed and laid back down what was the point? Slightly turning her head the sight of the flower beheld her. It peacefully stood near her windowsill taking in the rays of life giving warmth while enjoying the waters Anzu had gave it in a cup of water.

Her thoughts went back to yesterday and the mysterious basket left for her. Was it from Yuugi? Was it from Ryou even? She closed her eyes the dream, it was always the same each passing night. Nothing but darkness only the voice of Yuugi's innocent voice rang through the abyss calling for her but no matter how hard she tried she could never find him.

It was just as he was a distant memory calling o her.

Sadness filled her to think like this but maybe it was time to accept the truth? She shook her head; no she couldn't she wouldn't! "Yuugi…." she trailed off before tears made way again. The bell ringing stopped them and she contemplated whether she should even bother to answer who it was. She sighed and decided not too.

Soon, her window began to clack as if something was hitting it. She groaned and walk to it opening it to See Jounouchi standing. She said nothing.

"Anzu, we need to talk"

She only nodded slightly before making her way down.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"Everything" Jounouchi said. After that the two were silent as they sat on the bench washing the endless wall of people walking by continuing the mundane routine of their lives.

"Anzu…I know it's been hard for everyone but, you're making it worse by keeping it to yourself…"

"…."

"…. I'm really worried about you…" Jounouchi spoke. Anzu look to him. Noticing this his face immediately cast to a red and he rubbed his head "because you one of my closest friends" he quickly added. Anzu did not reply but notice something instead. Jounouchi followed her gaze.

"A marigold" he commented. Anzu look to him "Marigold?" she ask. He nodded in reply "Yeah, kinda weird to have them growing in this country…" he said.

"Someone….left me a marigold along with some food yesterday…"

Jounouchi look to her "you didn't eat the food right?"

"…"

He jump from his seat "YOU ATE! What if it had been poisoned Anzu?' he exclaimed. Anzu shrugged "it wasn't besides I'm pretty sure Ryou made them for me…" she said sweetly. Jou sighed, "Anzu…. don't scare me like that…." Jou said. Anzu noticed the tremble in his voice.

"The last thing we need…is something happening to you…" he spoke; he turned his back facing towards her. He wiped the growing tears away with his arm before turning to face her "ok?" he ask. Anzu remained silent 'Jounouchi…he took it as bad as I did…and yet he's being the strong one in all of this….'she thought.

"Sorry…." she said. Jou shook his head "it's ok, something in my eye…" he try to lie.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been stronger in all this Jounouchi…. you've taken the burden of everything to be strong…sorry…. Sorry…." she began to repeat tear threatening to spill. Jou only look to her, before walking and placing an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get away"

"?"

Joe look to her eyes filled with some excitement "Lets get away from the city ne?" he ask again. She said nothing but replied. He look southward "there should be some forest left to see? We can ditch school for today, k?" he continued.

"Lets go"

Anzu stood up and proceeded to follow him.

* * *

"Wow, who knew a forest this big still existed outside of domino city" Jounouchi commented. Anzu look around, everything was, and surrounded with dense forest the only type of travel was now a dirt road, to ensure their safety back to civilization.

"Sugoi, it's like a ocean!" Jounouchi continued he notice that he had been the only one talking the entire journey here. He grimaced; he needed to take her mind off of Yuugi somehow he sighed 'what should I do?' he thought. A small breeze blew.

His stomach growled suddenly "oops" he spoke embarrassed while Anzu gave him a look (-.-) he chuckled "sorry, maybe we'll find something good here" and with that sped off.

"Jounouchi wait up!" Anzu called and went after the blonde "Jounouchi! We're going to get lost!" she called out barely hanging on to the disappearing body around each corner. After battling her way through some bushes she gasped for air.

"Jounouchi!" she called out.

"OIIIII!"

She ran again following the voice "hey Anzu over here!" Jounouchi called holding up a bunch of a fruit 'this is a nice place" he said now sitting down near a brook. Anzu gasped as she walked to him "Don't do that baka!" she began to yell.

"Eh?" he asks. His cheeks now inflated in consequence of shoving his share of the fruit in his mouth. Anzu sweat dropped and notice Jounouchi only smiling with his inflated cheeks. "Mwant wome?" he offered.

Anzu couldn't help but let a smile break through her once cemented face and took an apple from his hand. She sat down beside him and slowly took a bite. Jounouchi stole a glance at her eating the fruit and let out a smile, swallowing the now made mush in his mouth he looked up to the sky as the two enjoy the serene environment.

"We'll find him," he said. Anzu look to him.

"Don't worry, Yuugi will come back" he assured. Anzu only nodded and continue to eat a few rogue tears made way at this. Jounouchi said no more but wrap a friendly arm around the girl. Anzu began eating another bite of the fruit looking up she notice something from the corner of her eye.

"…What is that shrine?"

"Eh?"

"Over there, that shrine" she repeated pointing to it. Jounouchi look "yeah, I didn't see it there before" he replied. Anzu kept looking to it "Maybe…it's to help weary travelers find their way home" she spoke.

"How so?"

"I remember my grandmother told me that shrines in forests were placed to guide weary travelers to villages but also, they were used to revere forest spirits or protect from evil spirits"

Jounouchi shivered at the word spirits "if that's the case, we should head back home then, it's getting late anyways" he said. He stood up, wiping his hands on his knees "Don't need to tempt the fates" he commented. Anzu stood up as well, but her eyes never took off the ancient shrine.

"Anzu?"

Without a word she took off towards it. Jou groaned "Anzu wait up!" he exclaimed and went after her. It was now his turn trying desperately to catch up as she went with surprising speed. "Anzu!' he called out brushing twigs and branches from his path "Anzu!" he called out again. He grimaced, everywhere he turned was nothing but green and leaves he tried calling out but received no answer. He saw a ledge and gulped but he saw Anzu just getting off from It. Slowly he stepped down, grabbing hold to some roots growing outside the ledge.

"Steady…" he thought.

That was when he lost his footing.

"EYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he suddenly ran down all the way unable to stop in fear of breaking his neck until he hit face first against a tree. He slowly let go gasping for air and began making way. As he finally freed himself of the maze, he found stairs. "What the?" he thought and saw Anzu yet again.

"Wait up Anzu!" he called up and ran up, to their destination. What seemed like a millennia they finally arrived. Jounouchi struggled to catch his breath "where…are…we…?" he ask between breaths. He growled wherever they were, better be worth almost dying then walking a million steps. He looked up and only saw a small shrine, rotted and faded barely clinging to what little foundation it had left.

Anzu said nothing but walked towards it inspecting the conditions of it. Jou shivered, this place gave him chills "Anzu…I think we better go…" he said.

"Wait Jounouchi…" she replied coming close to the shrine and notice the radius of marigold surrounding it "the same flower from my basket…" she whispered. Jounouchi walking up from behind her also noticed of the strange flower.

"I remember something about this flower"

"?"

"According to South American myth, the marigold supposedly is a path for the spirits to come into the living" he explain.

"Wow you know something," she taunted. Jounouchi just snorted and looked around only this small place was open to the sea of trees, only faded rock stood as the monuments of fore time. "Okashi…a presence" he suddenly stop a chilll overtaking him.

"What?"

"You felt it too?" Anzu spoke standing up. The breeze began to blow, the gale howling and suddenly the serene environment turned on them closing in. Jounouchi felt a gulp as the chill overtook him.

The gale blew harder and in the midst of his panicked calm the winds spoke. It blew icy chills freezing his blood. "What's?" Anzu began feeling the ominous presence overbearing them.

Not waiting for another reply Jounouchi suddenly grabbed Anzu and made a run for it. Anzu could not speak amidst the confusion as they disappeared from the shrine. Many indeterminable moments passed before the two came to the stop, the ancient ruins far from their sites but still so very close to their minds.

"Jounouchi" Anzu panted.

"Anzu…we never go back" he spoke. Anzu look to him "why not?' she ask. Jounouchi's face stood is morose expression "That place…it's evil…" he answered.

'Evil…?' she thought.

"Lets head back, it's almost dark…" Jou said and began to walk. Anzu was at a loss, not knowing what to do or say at the moment "Wait Jounouchi! Yuugi--!" she began. Jounouchi stopped looking to her "…What about Yuugi?" he ask.

She remained silent, but she had a feeling that wouldn't let go "What if Yuugi was there?" she ask. Jou stood silent "…Yuugi knows better then to go off alone, especially in a forest so vast as this one" he explain. Anzu shook her head "Yuugi was depress Jou! He wanted to be alone! He could have gone anywhere why not here?" she exclaimed, the tearing sensation burning her eyes.

Jou sighed, "You could be right but, lets continue this discussion tomorrow ne?" he said and broke into a tired smile. She slowly and began to follow when she fell to the ground. "Anzu!"

She let a sheepish smile go "Sorry, my legs feel limp from all that running" she said with embarrassment. He walked to her, before kneeling before her, back to front.

"Here, I'll carry you back"

She said nothing, suddenly tired as she climb onto his back. Hoisting the both of them up Jounouchi got a good grip on her legs and began walking back to the civilizations of domino city. The brunette falling asleep he sighed and look to the sky "Yuugi…. Where are you?" he thought. The skies a sea of pinks, yellows and red with sprinkles of purple and the planet Venus shining before all diamonds.

Mesmerized by the watercolor painting in the sky he began to recollect the ceremonial battle, how Yuugi won and Atemu returned to the after life "Atemu…Yuugi…." he thought.

Then from a corner of his eyes he saw something shoot through the sky. His brown eyes widen "Shooting star?" he thought wait no….

"….Ryu…?" he thought seeing the form flying further and further. He stood in awe silence and shook his head "no…. dragons don't exist…except for Kaiba" he spoke to himself and resume the journey home. With that settled he continued onward back to civilization as Anzu only rested, falling deeper into a sleep every passing moment.

* * *

Slowly, her eyes began to open, adjusting to the outside world before her. Blinking for a couple of moments, Anzu slightly sat up; too much of her surprised she was back in her room. "Jounouchi?" she called aloud but no answer. Looking around she noticed a new set of flowers along with them a note beside them. Outstretching her hand she grabbed the note and read it's contents.

Anzu, I thought some more flowers would do you some good, ganbatte ne?

I'll see you tomorrow

Love

Jounouchi

She couldn't help but smile 'Jounouchi…' she thought with warmth, holding the letter close to her, feeling as though he were here right now. Soon, she began holding to it tightly as some tears escaped from her, her thoughts wondering back to Yuugi; what if he was out there alone…hungry maybe hurt.

"Yuugi…" she whispered to herself. As her eyes clenched, she did not notice a ball of light hovering right out her window, spying on the grieving girl. It swayed, back and forth, back and forth, before it's gas like form went through the solid object. It floated all around before moving towards her. It began to circle her. Gently. Softly. Trying to uplift her spirits. She open her eyes, and her heart jumped in fright seeing the orb of pure energy hovering right in front of her. As if sensing her fright, the form immediately began to go through a metamorphosis and to Anzu's delight it became a butterfly, it's wings sprinkling off every beautiful color she could imagine. It began yet again to surround her, leaving a trail of sparkles.

More overcome by curiosity then fear, Anzu slowly outstretched her hands, hoping that it may befriend her. The butterfly swayed left to right on either side of her hands until finally, it landed in her palms. Anzu looks to it in awe as it gave off a warm glow in each color it gave off. "I'm Anzu…. Who are you?" she asked it dismissing the fact she was talking to a glowing orb of energy.

As if responding to her answer, the butterfly took off, heading towards the window, Anzu quickly went to follow it seeing that it just moved through the window. Opening her window her head popped outside, seeing the butterfly flying into a sturdy oak tree. The firm object began to emanate a pulsating light, it's leaves swayed from the warm heat it was receiving. She could only look in awe in a brief moment she could have sworn a figure was in the branches looking straight back at her. The light grew brighter and thousand upon thousands of butterflies spread their wings and lunged themselves into the warm night and as they flew farther and farther they became the nights stars.

She only looked in astonishment, not knowing to make head or tails of it all, or what did it all mean. Could it have been Yuugi? Trying to reach out to her? Telling her that he was fine? After staring out into the heavens, she finally retreated back to her bed, not knowing what to do or say but whatever it was, it had comforted her somewhat. She closed her eyes and began to fall into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months.

As she fell into deep slumber, a lone butterfly came back to her, and lightly landing on her pillow near her, it's wings flapped ever so slowly until they ceased and it stood watch over the little apricot through out the night.

tBc

* * *

see ya fOX


End file.
